Mírame bien
by SelinadeIllean
Summary: El primer fic que publico aquí!Un monólogo...momentos antes de que Saga acabe con Shion...si es Ares o si es otra personalidad lo dejo a vuestra elección, en cualquier caso es alguien que marca su destino. Un saludo.


Mírame bien¿no me reconoces? Soy tú y tú eres yo. ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar¿Acaso no es un espejo lo que tienes delante de tus ojos, ese espejo en el que te miras cada mañana antes de abandonar las estancias de mármol? Pues eres vanidoso, lo sé. ¿Y como no iba a saberlo, si soy tú? Ya ves, yo también comparto tu mismo pecado, el orgullo. No trato de ocultarte nada. No podría. Por eso tú tampoco eres capaz de ocultarme nada a mí, a mí que te cuido, que te protejo, pues yo sufriría cualquier daño que te hagan. Por ello, tú debes cuidar de mí, de mis intereses. De mis sueños.

Porque yo soñé otro mundo y no era este en el que te ha tocado vivir. Y sé que tú también, claro, tú lo sabes, no digas que no, cuando en las noches, el eco de las antiguas batallas trepa por los escalones y te arrulla como una canción de cuna. La gloria. La púrpura y el oro. El hierro de las espadas, los gritos de los débiles, su sangre derramándose, alimentando el dulce suelo de nuestra patria, esta tierra sagrada profanada por la mediocridad del hombre contemporáneo.

Tú no crees porque no quieres recordarlo, pero yo sí, oh sí, recuerdo, y te llevaré de vuelta a eso, al tiempo de las leyendas, cuando en verdad éramos dioses, la carne de los sacrificios se quemaba en los altares y las estatuas llevaban nuestro rostro. ¿Pues no eres tú, no somos hijos de aquellos dioses¿No llevamos en nuestra sangre la inmortalidad de los Olímpicos? No hemos muerto solo porque el mundo nos haya olvidado, no, dormimos, aguardamos pacientes por mucho que nos cueste, por mucho sufrimiento que ello nos cause. Buenos tiempos llegarán, créeme, de nuevo caerán las cabezas de estos falsos reyes, un nuevo sol y una nueva luna teñirán nuestros templos de oro y plata, el olivo se secará y la espada reinará sobre los destinos de esta despreciable humanidad. De éstos patéticos mortales.

¿Dices que eres mortal? Pues yo te digo que no, que todos los griegos estamos tocados por las estrellas, que la grandeza de los Titanes habita en nuestros corazones, esperando el grito de guerra que sepa despertarlos. ¿Acaso no era Cástor hijo de mortales, de Tíndaro y Leda, la de hermosos tobillos¿No fue por amor de su hermano que brilla ahora en el cielo, radiante, inmortal, su recuerdo vivo por toda la eternidad? Tú pasas horas mirándolo, lo sé, estoy contigo, ya te lo he dicho, nunca dejo de ser tú ni tú de ser yo. Es mi mano la que se alza cuando crees que estás solo e intentas apresar su brillo entre tus dedos.

Cástor. Pólux. Dióscuros que el mismo cielo habitan. Viven en ti. En mí. En nosotros. Es la luz de los héroes, la inmortalidad, la que late en nuestro corazón. Escúchame, sabes lo que quieres. Lo sabes. Lo sé. Tienes el poder para hacerlo y también el valor. Yo guiaré tu brazo, no estarás solo. Nunca más estarás sin mí.

¿Temes¿No se alzó Cronos contra su padre¿No cayó el Tiempo ante la espada de Zeus? Es ley de vida, el hijo mata a su padre, la vejez deja paso a la juventud. Tú tienes que hacerlo. Él nos lleva a la decadencia, su diosa ya no quiere el poder que le fue otorgado. Ella va a volver, volverá a la sagrada tierra de Atenas, y crecerá, y se hará mujer, inmortal, sí, pero como siempre vulnerable por esa estúpida idea que los hombres llaman amor. ¡Oh, padre Zeus¡Nada más inútil que esa emoción¡Nada que se pueda comparar con el sonido de la muerte y las canciones de guerra! Ella nos lo quiere arrebatar, sí, escúchame bien, porque lo hará. Y él lo permitirá. Así que sabes lo que has de hacer¡no me contradigas! Puedes romper ese espejo, pero yo seguiré aquí, tú me verás cuando cierres los ojos. Sigo aquí, sigo a tu lado, deja de gritar y escúchame. Es fácil, te digo. Él es viejo y débil, fue sabio y grande hace años, pero su tiempo ya pasó. Tú eres joven y fuerte, y sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Crees en mi verdad, por eso te duele, por eso lloras y quieres que me marche. ¡Basta ya¡Un guerrero ateniense no llora como una mujer¡Un guerrero ateniense no conoce el miedo ni vacila ante su deber!  
¿Lo ves? La luz de las estrellas te hace ver con claridad, te limpia la mente de dudas. Sabes lo que quieres, un mundo justo, donde el destino no esté en manos de hombres corruptos que se desmoronarían como un pelele ante la sola visión de una gota de sangre. Un mundo limpio, donde los fuertes tengamos nuestro lugar, donde podamos imponer nuestra voluntad…un mundo donde seamos dioses de nuevo.

Ahora sí¿ves como no era tan difícil? Vamos hijo mío…hermano…levanta del suelo y mira de nuevo a tus estrellas¿no son hermosas¿No merece la pena luchar por un futuro que te convierta en una de ellas? Deslumbrante, fuerte y noble…Sabía que dirías que sí, no temas, ahora yo guiaré tus pasos, es muy sencillo. Solo tienes que ir a verle, él no sospechará nada y te dejará entrar. Después yo me encargaré de todo, te susurraré al oído lo que has de decir a los otros. Son pobres voluntades fáciles de gobernar. Y estaremos preparados para cuando ella venga, si, la esperaremos sentados cómodamente en el que fue su trono, donde él se sentaba horas y horas. Y cuando llegue…eso es, toma la daga, que no te tiemble la mano, pues es algo noble lo que vas a hacer. Habrás de ver más allá de su tierna carne de recién nacida, cierra los ojos y verás los suyos, peligrosos, esos ojos de lechuza que tantas desgracias nos han traído. Ya no queda más que decir¿verdad? No, por el momento no. Eres inteligente, el más inteligente de entre estos que se llaman a si mismos guerreros…por eso te elegí. Vamos Saga, ve a verle. Hoy tus manos…nuestras manos cambiarán el curso de la historia.


End file.
